Childhood
by McNerdybird
Summary: A sunny day in the garden with Teddy makes Harry think about his own childhood. At least Ginny is there to understand him.


**Here's another oneshot. Feel free to give me your ideas if you'd like.**

 **And if there are any readers of Poppies of a War-Torn Field here, don't worry, I will return to it. I'm just having a little break.**

* * *

 **Summer, 2001**

Ginny breathed in the sweet smell of her garden, her body taughtening as she stretched and her freshly showered hair blowing in the summer's breeze. As she did so her tank top rode up slightly. She shut the unblemished glass door that led from the living room to her's and Harry's bright garden, and turned to find her husband. Ginny held a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun that pierced the plain, blue sky as she heard a childish giggle from behind the large apple tree that stood in the centre of their garden, the light streaking through the leaves. Ginny realised then what was going on; Harry had invited Teddy round and he and the three year old were hiding, quite blatantly, behind the tree.

She played along anyway, stepping out into the grass and feeling the blades between her bare toes. " _Who_ was that giggling? It _can't_ have been Teddy because I can't see him _anyw_ _here_?" There was more delighted giggling as Ginny made exaggerated searching poses, edging over to the tree. "I wonder where- _oh_!" Ginny pretended to be frightened as a young blue-haired boy jumped out in front of her. "Gin-Gin!" Teddy squealed.

"Hello Teddy," Ginny cooed happily, tickling the child. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was hiding with Uncle Harry but then I wanted to scare you," Teddy babbled. He'd gotten quite talkative recently.

"Where is your Uncle Harry?" Ginny asked herself. Much to her surprise, there was no sign of her husband behind the tree. She turned around, hands on her hips, scanning the lush garden that Ginny lovingly tended. She wasn't a natural like Neville but she enjoyed the hardwork and the results that came with it. However, she could not spot Harry's raven-coloured hair anywhere.

"Good afternoon beautiful." Ginny almost screamed as two large arms wrapped around her slim waist as she felt Harry's head rest on her shoulder, and his stubble rub against her cheek. "Afternoon, Harry." He kissed her cheek lovingly as Ginny held his bare arms, still around her.

"Scared?" Harry teased.

"Me? Scared? Definitely not," Ginny replied; Ginny Potter was never scared.

"Just got back from training?"

"Yep. It was a killer so I had a shower to relax."

"Let me make you feel better, shall I?" Harry offered. He turned Ginny round and met her lips with his. Ginny melted into the kiss, slowly losing her mind, and arched her body into her husband-of-a-year's body. She pouted as Harry broke off the kiss. She noticed leaves and twigs in his already messy hair, that showed her Harry had been hiding up in the branches of the tree. Damn Harry's stealth training! "Sorry love, we have a child here," Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Ginny looked at Teddy, who was looking bored with the proceedings, and bent down in front of him. "What do you wanna play, Ted?"

"Horsey!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping excitedly on Harry's back, who groaned at the sudden weight. "Oh! Don't worry about breaking my back Ted. I have another." Ginny smiled as Harry complied and started to trot around the garden like a horse, Teddy clinging on and screaming "faster!" Ginny joined in the numerous games for a while but when Teddy and Harry showed no signs of stopping, she announced her retirement from the horse derby and worked on maintaining her garden, putting her hair up to avoid getting it dirty.

She looked up as she plunged the trowel into the soft dirt a little while later, and was surprised to see Harry still playing with Teddy. Apparently, Teddy was arresting the Auror, although it was hindered by the fact that the arresting officer was slowly falling asleep. Harry gently picked up Teddy and placed him on the blanket that Ginny had placed under the tree and collapsed, exhausted, next to him.

Ginny stuck her trowel in the dirt, sauntered over to Harry and dropped down next to him, holding his face in her hands. "Is the baby tired?" she taunted.

"I think I tired him out," Harry mumbled, his eyes closed.

"I was referring to you." Harry stuck his tongue out. "Rude," Ginny admonished, laying next to him and placing her head on his comfortable chest. She relaxed as she felt his steady breathing and the sun's rays beating down on them. "You're so great with him, you know. I've never known anyone to play with a child like that for so long," Ginny said, tracing a line absentmindedly around his chest. Harry undid her hair, letting it flow and he moved to put an arm under her as Ginny snuggled closer.

Harry looked slightly melancholic. "Well, when I play with him it's like I get to redo my childhood. I never played with anyone like that growing up and I feel like when I do it with Teddy, I'm making up for my own childhood. Plus, I want him to be a lot happier than I was."

Ginny leaned over and looked at him with pitiful brown eyes, then gave him a lasting, love-filled kiss. The way Harry was treated by the Dursleys had always been a point of anger for Ginny; she'd had her way with them in the past but her heart still twinged whenever she saw Harry thinking about it. She wanted to make him forget those parts of his past, or at least trying to make it less painful. She had been largely successful and Harry now looked upon these times with indifference. Ginny grinned at him, devilishly. "I know we're not planning on having kids until I finish Quidditch..." She kissed him again and had her face so close to his he could see the splodge of dirt on her nose and her red hair fell down around them. "But we can always get some more practice in..." Harry suddenly kissed her passionately and ran his hands skilfully along her body, some dirt coming off on Harry's face.

"I like that idea," Harry whispered huskily, sending shivers down Ginny's spine. "But we've still got the kid here." He nodded his head in the direction of the sleeping Teddy.

"He's asleep-"

" _Ginny_ ," Harry warned.

"Fine," she humphed. It would have to wait for later. She rolled over and fell asleep next to her husband and his godson, dreaming about Harry playing with their kids.


End file.
